


SOUL

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	SOUL

They were destined to be together.

Their souls connected.

They have an unspoken bond.

That is based on love and trust.

Which is not broken even when people try to break it.


End file.
